


Warmth

by RennaBlue



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: 69, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blowjobs, Cheating, M/M, Oneshot, Porn with a dash of plot, Rimming, Smut, bestfriends to lovers, mentions of hetero relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27618157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RennaBlue/pseuds/RennaBlue
Summary: Fate always find a way to fuck up stuff.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> This contain cheating. Please be warned.

He breaches his prepped hole, and from then on, everything becomes uncontrollable moaning and hiccuping. His mind too high on the clouds to form any kind of words. Coherent words at least.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, grows gradually vocal, telling him how tight he is and how much he enjoys watching his cock going in and out of his wet hole. Dirty words spill out of his mouth in a way BaekHyun never heard him before, and that’s huge, considering how they usually talk to each other.  
Chanyeol’s hands grab his hips and brings him back with force onto his cock, making him lose the last of his sanity. He comes hard. A stream of loud moans accompanying the wet feeling of his release, white ribbons hitting from his belly all the way up to his chest. One of ChanYeol’s hands leaves his hip to spread the warm seed onto his left nipple, and the sensation is too much for both of them. He feels how ChanYeol goes harder and is no longer pounding, but grinding against him with a litany of “fuck... fuck baby you are so so good for me”, “so tight and wet”, and then he’s being filled with thick warm semen, Chanyeol’s cock pulsating against his walls, and BaekHyun screams. The sticky sensation of cum leaking from his hole, and ChanYeol growling and swearing right into his ear has pushed him to another orgasm, and he never felt this good before. Not with any of the women he has slept, and he’s also sure that he never made said women feel this kind of pleasure either. Because this, this is the best sex that any person on earth has had in the entire history of humanity.

Chanyeol pulls out, and BaekHyun feels how his hole is gapping. He likes it, he decide, and stretches an arm around himself to rub the still warm liquid all over his behind, and when the tip of his fingers catch on his rim, he doesn’t think twice and put two of them inside, moaning at the feeling. He is still aroused, all of this situation is arousing. The spontaneity of it, the place, the position... They didn’t even took all of their clothes off, just enough to follow the feral desire that took over them.

He turns around, his eyes don’t go directly to ChanYeol’s but to his cock, still twitching and half hard. He wants to go down on his knees and lick it. Kiss it in reward of all his hard work, but before he can do that, a hand grabs his shoulder and he looks up. ChanYeol gaze is distressed. The heat of the moment is wearing off and the time for a serious conversation approaches. 

They are clean now. They shower in separate bathrooms and show up in the little living room already dressed and cooled off. BaekHyun doesn’t know what the other is thinking right now, but he knows how he feels himself. He likes ChanYeol, he liked to be touched by him, and he enjoyed having sex the way they did. He wants to keep doing it for as long as the other wants to, but he also know that it isn’t right. Not the way things are right now. Not with ChanYeol having someone waiting for him at home. 

Maybe it was just lust, but lust that goes on and on for so long it’s bound to be mixed with something more. Maybe it was not just their bodies that were longing for each other, but also another feeling they had dragged for so many years along with their friendship.

Neither of them talks for a while. But is ChanYeol who breaks the silence: “I’m sorry Baekhyun-ah” he says, and BaekHyun’s world breaks in pieces. Just those two words have him crushing down on reality, and he wants to be swallowed whole by the earth. His cheeks red in embarrassment, eyes pooling with tears he doesn’t want to shed. He nods, eyes fixed on the floor, and walks to his bedroom to hide. ChanYeol stays in the living room, seats on the sofa and just stares at the door BaekHyun disappeared through . He doesn’t know what to do, so he just cry, muffled sobs too soft to reach the other’s ears.

***

They are at the dormitory once more. Alone. Again.

Why the others are always late at the worst time? BaekHyun doesn’t know, but here he is, sitting at the dinning table with only ChanYeol and some bags of Chinese food. He’s not hungry, or maybe he was, but not anymore. Conversation is scarce and superficial, nothing new to ask, nothing that he wants to know, for sure. 

ChanYeol tries to be his usual silly self. But it’s not working and it feels fake. Everything is fake between them, and if the others had noticed, they hadn’t said anything. It’s not their matter anyway

“Unless you want to tell me something I genuinely care about, you should just shut up”. BaekHyun didn’t wanted to sound that harsh, but he is still sour. 

ChanYeol is taken aback. Baekhyun is sometimes too straight forward, but never this venomous. He sounds hurt, Chanyeol knows it’s his fault, but he wants things go back to normal, even if they have to act like it until they forget what happened. But he knows that neither of them would forget, the feeling still so fresh on his skin that he can go over every second of it like it was minutes ago.  
He hadn’t had sex since then. He hadn’t flirted with anyone since then. Because yes, he’s used to flirting, he likes to be wanted and he knows what he provokes in women (and men), but he has never cheated on any of his girlfriends before. Playful looks and a few not so innocent words are very different to actual touches and kisses. Damn. He has to stop before he gets hard, like every time he thinks about how he had BaekHyun bended over that same table and entered him from behind. 

The sounds of people at the door take him out of his day dream, and it’s a good thing, because he was at risk of acting on his feelings and trying to find a way to do it all over again. He can’t do that. He can not keep hurting BaekHyun like that, and he can’t keep fighting with his girlfriend because he is “distant and not caring”. He doesn’t want to make people feel like shit anymore. 

When all of his band mates are at the table he can be a little more at ease. He doesn’t have to interact with BaekHyun directly, and the noise and laughing fill the empty space inside his heart, at least for a while.

***

He feels like dying. Every time he’s alone his head keeps repeating the memories of what happened that day. ChanYeol arriving at the dorm and telling him the others couldn’t make it and only text him when he was already on his way. They watching tv while waiting for the food, and their silly talk and the nice time they were having. How ChanYeol offered to do the dishes, and how he jumped when the other playfully put his cold and wet hands under his shirt when he was clearing the table, just to make him gasp. ChanYeol only laughed, but he went red faced and flustered, eyes big and surprised and then ChanYeol’s were the same when BaekHyun grasped his hoodie and pulled him down for a kiss. 

It all happened too fast.

They kissed hungrily, hands getting further up underneath his clothes, then his shirt being taken off and his chest making contact with the cold surface of the table. Next thing he knew, he was lowering his pants himself, avid fingers pulling his boxers down, and saliva wetting his virgin hole. 

He had masturbated to the memories a handful of times, hating himself after for being so weak and a stupid. A fool that fell for the last person he should, but he wanted him. He wanted ChanYeol so bad that his messy head couldn’t fight the needs of his own body. He had wanted him since forever, but made peace with the feeling when it was clear that chanyeol wasn’t going to acknowledge their mutual attraction. Best friend was what the were and nothing more. Sadly fate always make his way into things and fucks up the good intentions. One wrong move, one little touch that was supposed to be a joke, and they were lost.

Best friends his ass.

***

The world seems to be against him this days. Or maybe not. His popularity has raised beyond his expectations and he has more achievements than any other idol this year. But his personal life is another matter. The continuous fights, the crying, the apologies, the promises, the flowers, the expensive gifts. All to fill the emptiness of this relationship that was going nowhere. Maybe breaking up was the only right thing to do. He didn’t love her. At least he didn’t love her enough to not cheat on her. And maybe it was just once, but just once with someone he had real feelings for, so it was enough to send everything to hell.

He’s alone now. She left his house this afternoon after their umpteenth but last fight. She lashed out, spitting threats while throwing things at him. They weren't actually living together, but she had enough stuff laying around to take a good amount of time shouting and crying while pushing them inside a suitcase. He wasn’t sure of what was going to happen, but her intentions were very clear. She wanted him to suffer.

He had never had such a bad break up before, usually was just feelings wearing off and tight schedules that made meetings almost impossible. But he also had never being dishonest before, so, even when he didn’t tell her about it, he had that against him. She was furious enough as it is, she didn’t need to know the truth. What kind of person is he becoming? He still doesn’t know.

***

They are in a van, sitting next to each other. They usually don’t ride all in one car, but this time they are. BaekHyun’s hand lays on the seat, and he can feel his fingers making contact with Chanyeol’s. It’s not a touch, just an accidental brush of skin, but it’s warm, and he feels the need to intertwine their fingers and grab onto them. But he doesn’t, and ChanYeol doesn’t either, so their hands stay there, close enough to feel, but far enough to pass as coincidental. 

Their schedule is nothing too long, so they wrap it up pretty quickly and say their goodbyes to the crew. Their manager asks them if they want a ride back to the dorm or if they are going home on their own. Baekhyun is ready to accept the offer, but Chanyeol answer first, for both of them.

Chanyeol’s apartment is nice. A little too neat and less “Loey” than the last time he was there. Well, It’s been some time since his las visit, and he misses the guitars and drumsticks laying around the living room. He remembers the other saying how he only works in his studio now, and maybe that’s why, but the thing is that it feels kind of cold, because Chanyeol means warmth, and there is nothing Chanyeol in there.

He’s offered a glass of water, “sorry, I have nothing else” ChanYeol says excusing himself, then goes about how he hasn’t been at home in little over a month. Everything looks clean and smell like lemons, and that was maybe the cleaning service ChanYeol was telling him, and BaekHyun doesn’t know why he’s been told this until he hears it:

“She took all of her stuff, and some of mine. But the important thing is that there’s nothing hers in here anymore”.

BaekHyun can finally breath normally. The knot in his throat dissolving and even when he fights it, his eyes get glossy, tears wanting to flow freely down his cheeks.

ChanYeol looks apologetic and... hopeful? But he isn’t asking anything and Baekhyun doesn’t know if there is even a question to be asked. Either way he’s scooting near the other cause he needs to be hugged, and Chanyeol has big and long arms, perfect for the job. And it is perfect, being embraced like this, nothing being said, but also nothing to fear or to feel bad about. No more lies, no more hurting others, and no more damage to his own heart. Just this, just them. They can work on their mess of feelings later, or never. He just wants now, because now is the best he’s felt in so long.

Later that night, they are laying in a huge, brand new bed. Chanyeol didn’t explain exactly why he felt the need to throw away the old one, but Baekhyun knows, and he’s happy ‘cause he remembers that perfume and how it stuck to his nose for like a week each time he smelled it. A mix of lemon cleanser and bubble wrap is definitely his favorite aroma in the world right now.

They are wearing pajamas, at least ChanYeol is. BaekHyun is dressed in one of Chanyeol’s old shirts. They didn’t do anything sexual after the teary session on the couch, but Baekhyun wants. Maybe his eyes look like a frog’s and his nose is still red, but having the man he likes tangling his fingers in his hair, brushing his white locks behind his ear while humming in his dark chocolate-like voice, is too much, just too much for his poor and weak body. And because he’s weak, he whimpers, and he’s pretty sure ChanYeol heard, ‘cause suddenly the hands that were in his hair are now under his shirt, mapping his waist, his ribs, his nipples, and he moans loud, ChanYeol taking the moment to seat himself between his legs, hands making their way down to his thighs, opening them even more, until BaekHyun is spread impossibly wide and in the most indecent way, just for Chanyeol. And he likes it, so he uses his own hand to drag his boxers to the side, so the other can see exactly were he needs him. Chanyeol takes the hint, using the pad of his thumb to brush on the soft and tender rim, making his entire body twitch with need.

They are both completely horny and it’s difficult to take their sweet time exploring each other. But they try, their bodies were waiting for this since way before the first time. Then, instinct had kicked in and guided them though their inexperience, but now they know what they want, and that’s why BaekHyun is grabbing ChanYeol’s hand to pull himself up, and even if he doesn’t want to take those fingers out, he has an even better idea. It takes him only a second to push Chanyeol against the bed and turn himself around, face now above ChanYeol’s hard member, his own nestled between his abdomen and ChanYeol’s chest. Without a word he just engulfs the shaft until it hits the back of his throat, and the moan that he hears is music in his ears. 

ChanYeol feels dizzy, waves of desire make his head spin and spin until the only thing that exists is BaekHyun. BaekHyun and his soft skin, BaekHyun and his warm hands, BaekHyun and his wet lips massaging the head of his cock like it was candy. Fuck! He had seen him licking those fucking lollipops, and he’d be lying if he says he never imagined what it would feel like. But now he knows, and it’s millions times better than his own hand trying to mimic the action at night. So much better.

BaekHyun can feel ChanYeol nearing the edge, so he stops. He looks over his shoulder and it takes a moment before ChanYeol’s eyes catch his, because he’s looking, no, he is mesmerized by his round ass. It’s funny, and flattering, even when he already knew the effect it has on the other since forever. ChanYeol is not too subtle when looking, and maybe BaekHyun put on a little of a show, swaying his hips a little more when he’s around, but who can blame him.

ChanYeol knows his ears are pink. He’s being caught looking. In his defense, BaekHyun’s ass is just in front of his eyes and it looks delicious. BaekHyun licks his lips and bends a little more, offering himself. ChanYeol’s mouth waters at the gesture and he dives right in, letting his tongue prod and roam inside the sweet treat that is BaekHyun’s little hole. The flavor is something else. How can a person be sweet even there. God, he will be eating BaekHyun as dessert every single day if he can. Nothing could be better than having this pink and cute ring of muscle closing around his tongue every time he tries to go deeper. His hands had found the perfect place, one on BaekHyun’s dick and the other grabbing those perky globes to hold BaekHyun while he rides his face like he’s in a trance. Fuuuuck! Too amazing to be true, but then his cock is being engulfed again and is too much, he can’t even give a warn, he just comes hard, face buried in BaekHyun’s ass, tongue never leaving the wet cavity of his entrance, and he rides his orgasm there, voice muffled, moans causing vibrations that add to BaekHyun’s pleasure making him come too.

If he could, he would have taken BaekHyun for a round two at that very second. But he’s only human with a refractory period, so for now he’s just contempt kissing all over BaekHyun’s body, nipping at the soft skin, taking little bites at his nipples while the other giggles ‘cause it tickles, and he’s happy. They are both laughing now, blissed out in this new found warmth.

Tomorrow can come later, can take everything from him but this moment. And he’s ok with that. They will be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This has lived in my mind for so long, but last night it felt the need to come out, so here it is. I love this pair with all my heart and that includes making them suffer and have lots of sex, whatever the order.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and please yell at me in the comments if you want to.


End file.
